It's Complicated
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: A delicious recipe: start with a mouthwatering eyeful of naked Damon, drizzle on a fascinating conversation with Andie, and top with a scrumptious scene in Damon's bedroom. Then after that nice little appetizer settles comes the rest of the buffet. Damon/Elena/Andie at the beginning, Damon/Elena the rest of the way


It's Complicated  
DG32173

Sarah: this started with the _intention_ of putting it into my _100 Moments_ fanfic. But then I realized that it had the makings of a great fanfic. So I'm writing it as that instead. Also, while one of my OTPs _is_ Damon/Elena, I never said I have anything against _adding_ anyone into the bundle. It's just _separating_ the two completely that I have a problem with. Oh, and Andie won't be around past the second chapter. I'm keeping with the show on that much.

_**DISCLAIMER**_  
This is to last the entire story: I ONLY OWN WHAT I WRITE! Everything else is owned by someone with a _much_ bigger checking account than mine. Like I said, this is to last the entire story. I'm _tired_ of writing very long stories only to have to write a disclaimer in each and every chapter. So I am only writing one disclaimer to cover the whole fanfic. Now on with the show. Story. Whatever.

_**WARNINGS**_  
ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Rated M for nudity, swearing, a variety of smut, violence, and anything else that might come up. Written from Elena's POV. Also, I _know_ Elena's birthday comes six days before Damon's, according to the Wiki. But for this fanfic, let's pretend she was a July baby.

_**SUMMARY**_  
A delicious recipe: start with a mouthwatering eyeful of naked Damon, drizzle on a fascinating conversation with Andie, and top with a scrumptious scene in Damon's bedroom. Then after _that_ nice little appetizer settles comes the rest of the buffet. _**Damon/Elena/Andie at the beginning, Damon/Elena the rest of the way**_

* * *

Chapter 1  
Dear God, He's HUGE

I turn around as I hear Damon enter the foyer only for the sentence I was saying to suddenly die in my throat. Damon's standing before me in all his masculine glory, dressed only in a few soap suds. My mouth moves but nothing comes out as my eyes trail over him, taking in every inch of his beautiful physique.

Finally, my eyes land on his dick. I _know_ he's grinning as he registers that I'm staring, but I can't stop myself. Dear God, Damon is _huge!_ _How_ does he have sex with a girl without hurting her? Suddenly, I feel a warmth pooling in my lower belly as I am filled with the urge to find out for myself.

It's only when he chuckles that I manage to tear my eyes away from his dick, which I was watching get very hard, very fast before my eyes. He found my fascination with him arousing, the bastard! I clasp my hand over my eyes and whirl around, feeling for the towel I had seen on the table there. "You … you heard me!" I accuse. "You knew that I was here."

"You should try knocking. What if I was … indecent?" he teases.

'Indecent? You are _more_ than indecent!' I think savagely as I whirl around, hand still over my eyes, and toss the towel in his general direction. I can tell he catches it because I don't hear it hit the floor. I think the sight of his forming erection is burned into my brain for the rest of forever. I know for a fact that I will be having _very_ wet dreams for quite some time to come. And Damon and his _huge_ dick will be starring in every one of them.

I peek to make sure he has actually wrapped the towel around his waist and isn't just holding it. Upon seeing he is safely covered, I drop my hand and get back to what had brought me here in the first place, though my mind only wants to think about what that towel is hiding from my view. I am _seriously_ sex-deprived, and the only available partner right now that my body is remotely interested in is Damon. I'm not a sex _addict,_ but getting an eyeful of naked Damon has reminded me just how long it's been since I last had it. I have to keep reminding myself that it's _Stefan_ I want. But my brain keeps replacing Stefan in my mental images with Damon. The brothers just don't compare in _that_ department, that's for sure.

Finally, I get out of that house and away from Damon, though I know I'll be back all too soon. I head straight home, lock myself in the bathroom, and turn the shower water as cold as it will go. But even the ice-water running down my fevered skin doesn't rid my thoughts of Damon's massive dick and perfectly sculptured body. That blue-eyed man is the _perfect_ example of masculinity. And as crazy as it is, I _want_ him. I know he loves me. And I admit, to myself at least, that I love him, too. But we have to find Stefan and save him from Klaus.

But every time I try to place what _should_ be my primary objective firmly in my mind, visions of Damon overwhelm me. I finally cut off the water. Not even a ice-cold shower is helping! I growl as I dry off and throw my clothes back on. Maybe a talk with Andie will help. Surely _she_ doesn't have _this_ much trouble getting Damon's naked body out of her head. I mean, she works at the station all day and she never looks anything less than perfect when I flip the news on.

I _hate_ putting myself through this torture of hearing about Damon's sexcapades with another woman when I have wanted him to be _mine_ and _only_ mine for months now. But I also know _she_ is not the one he _really_ wants to be having those sexcapades with. It gives me some comfort to know that he uses Andie as a distraction because I won't let him have me _just_ yet. But I also know he has grown to care about the woman. Like Rose had before Jules killed her, Andie has reached friends-with-benefits status with Damon. But she will never be anything _more_ than that to him. All three of us know that. I have a feeling that Andie is disappointed by that, but we all know what happens when you try to push Damon into something. He snaps and bad things happen.

I straighten my hair again before I run a brush through it. Then I unlock the doors to the bathroom, grab my purse, and head back out to my car. I drive straight for the news station. In spite of Andie having the man I _really_ want, due to my own stubbornness really, she and I have grown close. She's like an older sister to me, the way Jenna was. We talk, we have fun, we go shopping. We even teamed up on a gag gift for Damon's hundred-and-seventieth birthday: a box of size _extra_ small condoms. He _swore_ he would get his revenge while everyone in the room was howling with laughter.

Andie told me that he had already gotten his revenge for _her_ part in the gag. When she told me what he had done, my jaw dropped. I _knew_ Damon can get creative when getting even. But I didn't know he could be _that_ creative. He had taken a couple of the condoms from the box, filled them with _something_ very firm yet slightly flexible to replicate the size erection that would fit those condoms, then had set about sewing them to her work shirt right over where her nipples would be with such fine stitches that she couldn't even find a seam. He did this while she was in the shower. Then he hid _all_ the other shirts that she kept there.

Poor Andie ended up having to wear the shirt to work and explain that it was her boyfriend's way of getting revenge for a gag gift she had gotten him for his birthday. While the station crew will never let her live that day down, they _did_ agree to let her do things behind the scenes that day instead of having to get on camera. And they made sure that she understood it was _only_ because children also watch the news that she got the break.

He has been doing little things to me since then, but nothing that would be his idea of revenge for that gag. I shake my head as my mind brings up the visage of his naked, sudsy body this morning. _I'd_ call that revenge enough, since I'm going to be hot and bothered by it for a long time to come, but I know he wouldn't think of that as _revenge._ He'd call it "non-verbal flirtation".

I pull into the station's parking lot and park my car. Turning the engine off, I take a minute to gather my courage. Andie will _definitely_ know what he did to me this morning. I just hope she realizes that I might need to talk to someone about it, and the only one I _could_ talk to about _that_ topic is her. I take a deep breath and get out of my car, locking it behind me.

I head into the station. "Hey, Elena," one of the cameramen on break calls.

"Hey, Tony," I reply with a smile as I continue walking down the hall.

"Yo, Elena! Looking for Andie?" one of the researchers asks as I check Andie's empty office.

"Yeah, I need to talk to her. Do you know where she is, Kayla?" I asks.

"She's in Studio 5, but I _think_ they're on air right now. They won't mind if you wait quietly in the back, though. The noon news is almost over. You know where it is."

"Thanks," I say, making my way for the door to the studio.

Sure enough, the ON AIR sign is lit up. I quietly open the door and close it just as quietly behind me. I find an empty chair in the back and watch Andie and her fellow news anchor perform their jobs. I have always been fascinated by watching Andie work. But today I just can't concentrate thanks to that scene with Damon this morning. I do manage to keep from fidgeting, but just barely.

Finally, I see Andie walking over to me and I realize that it must be one o'clock. She takes a seat in the chair next to me. "I was wondering when you'd show up," she teases. "I was beginning to wonder if maybe he had lost his effect on you."

"I tried the ice-cold shower option first," I reply, blushing.

She shakes her head in pity. "Not even _that_ works when it's the one you love more than life itself," she tells me. I had confided in her my feelings for Damon, knowing he wouldn't think to ask _her_ about my feelings for him.

I groan. "So how do _you_ manage?" I ask.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?" she asks dubiously. "I don't want to ruin our friendship with a topic neither of us are comfortable talking about with each other."

"Considering I was in my shower with ice-water running over me for over two hours and it didn't do a lick of good, I'm getting desperate," I tell her. "I mean, I keep wondering how he keeps from _hurting_ the girl he's with."

She chuckles at that. "Oh, he has ways and _ways_ of keeping that from being an issue. And it does hurt a _little_ at the very beginning each time," she tells me. "There aren't very many men who get _that_ large. Well, not very many men that _I've_ met. I've been with _quite_ a few men, and he's by far the largest. But as soon as he's in, he has countless ways to turn the pain to pleasure every time."

I frown. "I can't seem to focus on anything _except_ the image of him dressed only in bubbles," I confess.

"Let me guess, Stefan was your first," she says slowly. I nod, flushing with embarrassment. "How many times were you with him before he left?

"Five or six," I tell her.

"And the last time was _how_ long before he left?"

I think hard on that. "Several months, actually. I think it's been like seven months since I last did it."

She shakes her head. "Once a girl starts having sex, or making love if she cares about the man, her body hungers for it. Oh, not all girls become _addicted_ to it. But once a girl's body knows what it's like to join with a man's, it doesn't like going without for extended periods of time. The only exceptions to that are girls who have had trauma during a sexual experience, and I'm not talking just about rape. Even having an experience where the man gets his release but the girl doesn't before the man stops is a trauma to the girl's body. She's left unfulfilled from an experience that's _supposed_ to be mutually pleasing. And that usually leads to either the girl becoming a sex addict because her body can never fill the craving from that one trauma _or_ she gets to the point where she can't give a flip about whether she gets some or not. Neither of which are healthy, in my opinion."

"So what am I supposed to _do?"_ I complain.

"Well, Stefan's not here," she says. "But then, you haven't been _wanting_ Stefan, have you?"

"What do you mean?" I demand.

"He's only been gone for two and a half months, Elena. That means that there were four and half months that you _could_ have had him, if you really wanted him."

"He wanted to, several times, but I just wasn't feeling it, and he said he was okay with that," I admit. Then I realize something. "But after each time I denied him, he became especially harsh on Damon."

"Maybe he thought you were getting your desires filled elsewhere," Andie says softly.

"But I _wasn't!_ I would _never_ do such a thing and he knows that!" I exclaim.

"I didn't say he thought it _consciously,_ sweetie. But we both know their sibling rivalry has dated back to when they were still human and Katherine first came into their lives. And we both know, though I hate to have to admit it, that Damon has had feelings for you for a _very_ long time. Probably since before that trip he took you on to Georgia. After all, if he didn't care about you in some way, why would he save you from that car crash in the first place?"

"True," I say slowly.

"Well, take those two big things into consideration and add in that you had been denying Stefan access to your body," she says. "His heart will always remember that he had had to share Katherine with his brother. The heart never forgets something like that, no matter what the brain knows. Top all that off with the fact that you spend a lot of time with Damon and have a powerful bond with him that anyone with eyes in their head can see, and jealousy would definitely rear its ugly head within Stefan, even if he knows _intellectually_ you would never cheat on him."

"But it's not like I can just go to Damon and have sex with him just to get the image of his hot naked body out of my head. I still love Stefan."

"You also love Damon. The big question is which brother are you _in_ love with? My advice is to listen to your heart. Your brain may not _like_ what it says, but your heart will _never_ steer you wrong. I have a distinct feeling that things between me and Damon might be coming to a close soon, anyways. Both of you will _always_ be my friends. And that man will always own a piece of my heart. But even a blind man can see that you two belong together. In this instance, it's not two halves of a whole. You two have _always_ been _one,_ even before the two of you first realized you had feelings for each other. As much as I wish otherwise, I know I'm just a distraction for Damon's needs until he can have you. And I'm fine with friends-with-benefits. I've known from the instant I saw how the two of you interact that _no one_ can make him happy the way you do," she says. The she smiles mischievously. "I'll tell you a secret, but don't you _dare_ tell Damon I told you this or he'll skin me alive for it. _Every_ time he's had even a glimpse of _your_ naked body since he and I got together, he sought me out first chance he got and I swear I have _never_ had better sex than those times."

I blush. "He got hot and bothered by seeing _me_ naked?" I ask.

"He got _very_ hot and _very_ bothered seeing you without clothes. I was seeing stars _long_ before he managed to calm down again, every time," she says with a grin. Then she sighs. "I also knew I never had his heart because it was _your_ name that fell from his lips at the height of passion. And he never tried to apologize, not that I would have let him."

"Damon and apologies are a _very_ rare combination," I inform her. "So rare that I usually have to have him repeat it to make sure I was hearing correctly the first time around. His last apology was during 'deathbed confession time' before Katherine popped up with the cure to a werewolf bite, if that tells you anything."

"He's told me some of the unforgivable things he's done to you and your loved ones. He tells me often he will always wonder how you can forgive him for all he's done. I never bother telling him that it's because you love him. That's your job, not mine."

"He does care about you, Andie," I tell her. "You're not just 'Damon's compelled-girlfriend' like everyone seems to think you are."

"I know. And I'm grateful that you can see it, too. I am in love with him. But I'm happy that I'm at least on the 'friends-with-benefits' list. He tells me so many things. But I doubt I know him even a fraction as well as you do," she says ruefully. "I see the way you two are around each other. I have never seen a closer set of best friends. And then there's that bond between you two. I have never seen anything like it, not even on TV. And the way you work around each other when doing something? You _never_ get in each other's way. It's like you each know _exactly_ what the other is planning on doing and you get things done in a fraction of the time anyone else could, talking and bantering all the while. If I didn't know better, I'd say you two have been around each other from the day you were born. Your relationship with Damon is almost frightening in its complexity. I'm not surprised Stefan was jealous of it. Hell, _I'm_ jealous of it and I don't do jealousy."

I sigh and shift in my seat, that fire in my belly not dissipating in the slightest. "But what should I _do?"_ I whine. "I can't just jump Damon."

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because I'm with _Stefan,"_ I reply automatically.

"No you're not and you know it as well as I do. Stefan left. Damon's told me stories about what his brother is like on human blood, and I can guarantee you Klaus is _not_ letting him feed from Bambi. Even if you do manage to bring Stefan back, he will _not_ be the same Stefan who left. And if you think it's as simple as just locking him in one of those cells in the basement of the boarding house and keeping him dosed on vervaine until the human blood is out of his system like you did the first time around, you are mistaken big time." I stare at her in shock. She has _never_ talked to me in that tone. She sighs. "Stefan on human blood lives up to his nickname of The Ripper. He feeds so hard from humans he rips them apart while he's feeding. Then, in a kind of plea for penance, he sticks the pieces back together."

I frown in realization. "So those are Stefan's kills Damon has been tracking all summer?" I ask. Her eyes widen in shock and she opens her mouth, but I cut her off. "Don't lie to me, Andie. And don't tell me Damon has not been asking you to look up addresses connected to the tips I've been passing to him from Sheriff Forbes. I know Damon gets an address from you for every tip I hand over and then hits the road with either you or Alaric to check it out. I know Damon keeps a bulletin board on his closet door with a huge map of the states and newspaper clippings pinned on it. I've seen the bulletin board, I've noticed that whenever Damon goes missing for extended periods of time, either you or Alaric are missing too. I can put two-and-two together. Add in the fact that Rick sometimes talks in his sleep, and I was _bound_ to find out what you three were up to sooner or later. I'm not stupid. I know that Damon wouldn't just write those tips off, write me off. The first time he did it, I figured that he planned on getting someone _besides_ me to go with him to check it out. I knew he was trying to protect me from something without outright lying to me about it like Stefan would. I haven't called him out on it yet because I have been trying to figure out what he's trying to hide from me."

Her shoulders slump. "Damon compelled me not to _tell_ you anything," she tells me. "But he never compelled me not to _confirm_ it if you somehow found out about it yourself. Yes, those are Stefan's kills we've been tracking. And no, I don't want to go into detail about them. I have too many nightmares about those bodies. I don't want to pass those nightmares on to you."

I take her hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze. "So Damon and Alaric went to Memphis?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Do you know when they plan on being back?" I ask.

"Damon was hoping to be back tonight. He wanted to spend your entire birthday with you tomorrow."

"Do you know about what time he should be returning?"

"Considering he and Rick were already nearing Memphis by the time I got the address to them just before we went on air, I'd say give them a couple hours to check out the house, then about six hours for the drive back, giving them time to figure out answers," she says. We check our watches and see that it's nearly two-thirty. "They should be back between eight and nine tonight if they are on the road now."

I narrow my eyes in speculation. "I think I know a way I can get a bit of revenge on Damon for giving me an eyeful this morning," I say slowly.

She raises an eyebrow, her good humor back now that we are off the 'not allowed' subject. "Oh?" she asks gleefully.

I pull my cell phone out of my back pocket. "Do you have anything else to do here?" I ask.

"Actually, I went off the clock when I went off air," she says.

"Ever been skinny dipping with another girl?" I ask with a smirk.

"Don't tell me! You plan on telling him we're going skinny dipping?" she asks, her jaw dropped while her eyes glow in delight. "Where are we going to go skinny-dipping?"

"My family owns a lake house out by the quarry. We have a private dock and a good bit of land around it in our name. Damon knows where it is."

"So your going to call Damon, tell him you and I are going skinny dipping at your lake house, and then what?" she asks.

"I'll invite him along, of course. Then he can be hot and bothered the entire car ride back. Rick will _never_ forgive me for doing this, but I'll tell him _exactly_ what Damon did to me to deserve it. Rick knows how I feel about Damon and how Damon feels about me. While he still won't forgive me, he will agree that I was getting payback."

She raises an eyebrow. "I do have to come to work tomorrow," she points out. "And my car's here."

"Don't worry, I plan on bringing you back to your car by dark. Then I'll go to the boarding house and wait for him to get home. Wearing nothing and lounging on his bed, of course."

She smirks. "I have a feeling I should sleep at _my_ place tonight."

"Well, we could make Damon _extra_ happy and have a threesome. I've never done _that_ before."

She chuckles. "For that matter, neither have I. Well, not where it's two girls and one man. Are you _sure_ you'd be willing to share your first time with him?" she asks.

"I'm making this _payback._ I didn't say _I_ was actually going to get on him tonight. And we both know that Damon will _never_ force me to do anything with him I don't want to."

She lets out a loud whoop of laughter, drawing curious glances from the station crew over at the desk. "Dammit, Elena, I always _knew_ there was a naughty streak a mile wide underneath that good girl act. And I agree that he _shouldn't_ dish out what he's not willing to receive in return. Make your call while I grab my purse. Damon needs to learn that girls can fight dirty, too."

I grin as she leaves the studio and search up Damon's name in my list of contacts. I hit send and put the phone to my ear. It doesn't even get half a ring before he answers. "What, kitten?" he drawls.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm with Alaric," he says vaguely.

"Well, Andie and I are heading to the lake house to go skinny dipping. We'd like to invite you," I say.

He lets out a strained groan and I can just imagine how tight his jeans must have suddenly gotten. "Not funny, Elena," he growls.

"I'm serious," I retort. I look up to see Andie walking towards me, her purse over her shoulder. "You can ask Andie. She'll tell you," I say as she reaches me. I hold the phone out to her. "He doesn't believe we're going skinny dipping at the lake house," I tell her without bothering to cover the mouthpiece.

She grins and snatches the phone. "We most certainly _are_ going skinny dipping at Elena's lake house," she says. "You're welcome to join us if you show up _before_ dark." He says something that causes her to chuckle. "I'm _sorry,_ honey, but I _do_ have work tomorrow. Elena agreed to bring me back to the station by sundown so I can get my car. She came to talk to me about something and then we agreed to go for a swim, she suggested inviting you, I suggested skinny dipping, she wasn't sure about _that,_ but I convinced her. Oh, she wants her phone back, so I'll see you when you get back. Love you."

She places the phone in my outstretched hand and I pull it back to my ear in time to hear the tail end of what was likely a _very_ colorful stream of curses. I can just make out Alaric chuckling in the background. "You done now?" I ask when he pauses in the creative monologue.

"You are being _extremely_ cruel," he growls.

"Give the phone to Rick," I command.

"Why should I?"

"That right there is why I never invite you when I go swimming. See if I consider about inviting you to go swimming with me again."

I smirk as I hear someone fumbling with the phone before I hear Alaric answer. "You just made an already miserable day downright unbearable for the next several hours," he informs me.

"Tell him _that_ was for the stunt he pulled this morning."

"Do I _want_ to know what he did _this_ time?"

"He _heard_ me walk into the boarding house. So he decided to greet me. Apparently he had just gotten out of a bubble bath, though, because bubbles and water were the only things on him. So I'm getting payback. And tell him that, yes, Andie and I _are_ going to the lake house to skinny dip in the quarry."

I clearly hear Damon's snarl. Alaric groans. "Elena, couldn't you have gotten revenge _later?"_ he asks plaintively.

"Nope. This way he'll have to suffer the entire drive back from Memphis." Dead silence on the other end as my words sink into their brains. I can even make out the engine of the Camaro in the background as well as the car's AC. "I already had words with Andie about hiding this from me. You boys will have to think of some way to make this up to me on the long drive back. I'm not holding it against Andie. Damon compelled her not to tell me anything. And she didn't. I figured it all out myself. Damon _forgot_ to compel her not to _confirm_ what I found out. And she did confirm it. Now, Andie and I are off to go skinny dipping. Tell Damon to drop you off at the house and then head _straight_ to his place. If he brings you to the boarding house with him, he'll regret it."

"Elena, wait …" Alaric starts but I take the phone from my ear and hang up.

"Well, if _that_ won't make for an even _more_ uncomfortable drive, I don't know what will," Andie says, shaking her head slowly. "You were downright _catty."_

"Well, Damon _does_ insist on calling me kitten. I decided to show that this kitten has teeth _and_ claws. Now, enough about the boys. Let's get to the quarry."

"Sure. There's something I want to discuss with you away from prying eyes and ears."

"As if our discussion so far isn't enough to earn us strange looks," I point out.

"Not because of that," she says. I raise an eyebrow but she merely smiles. I sigh and lead her out to my car. It's only after we are on the road that she breaks the silence. "You know what I said about not getting a release during sex is a kind of trauma for a girl's body?"

"Yeah?" I ask, glancing at her.

"Well, it's sheer _torture_ for men. I mean, their erection is _caused_ by the blood in their body rushing to their dick. And that pressure is downright _painful_ if it goes on for too long. A man's orgasm releases that pressure in a way."

I chuckle. "I like where you're heading. In proving to Damon that girls can fight dirty when they need to tonight, we give him a combination of pain and pleasure?" I ask.

"You read my mind," she agrees. "Have you tasted his blood before?" she asks suddenly.

"Twice. Both times he forced it on me, so I wasn't paying much attention to the taste."

"Well, human teeth _can_ break vampire skin, I found out. And it _really_ arouses him when I bite down and drink his blood. If we tag team him, he will be putty in our hands."

I flash her a fierce grin. "I _really_ like the way you think, Andie. I don't have much _personal_ experience in this area, but I've read enough adult romance novels to make up for it. I never thought I'd actually look _forward_ to sharing a man with another woman for a night."

"I've been shared between two men at the same time before. I'm beginning to think I prefer to be the one _doing_ the sharing, even if I haven't done it yet. Damon won't know what hit him."

"Indeed he won't."

8:23pm, Damon's room

Andie and I share a smirk when we hear the front door open and slam shut. We are lounging naked on Damon's massive king-sized bed. "Elena?" he calls, his voice tight with emotions that for once I can't identify.

"Are you alone?" Andie calls back.

"Andie? What are you doing here?" he calls. We listen as he climbs the stairs at a human pace.

"Answer the question," I tell him.

"Yes, I'm alone," he snaps, his footsteps coming down the hall.

"Good," we say simultaneously.

We had left his door open just a crack. "Do I dare open this door?" he asks from the other side.

"We're not going anywhere," Andie says.

"You can come in or stay out, it's your choice," I add.

"You're working together," he realizes. "I'm not sure I want to find out what you two have cooked up."

We both chuckle. "Well, take your time and figure that out. We'll be in here," I tell him.

"That would be kicking me out of my own room," he growls.

"We aren't kicking you out," Andie tells him.

"You're the one who refuses to open the door and come in," I point out.

We exchange a grin as he takes a deep breath. Then he swings the door open and we laugh as his eyes nearly pop out of his head while he inhales sharply. We can see the bulge in his jeans from the bed as he places a hand the wall next to him to brace himself. I feel a twinge of pity for him, but I stomp it down when I remember what he did to me this morning.

"I'd say I'm dreaming, except I don't get dreams like _this,"_ he finally manages to say.

We slowly sit up and watch him, wearing matching wicked grins. "Not a dream, honey," Andie assures him.

"Or if it is, all three of us are sharing the same dream," I add smugly. "Andie assured me that there should be room for all _three_ of us on this bed. But I still need to see it to believe it. So get your ass over here."

His jaw drops. I have _never_ seen him at such a loss for words. His eyes flick between us and I can tell that his jeans are _extremely_ uncomfortable. "Or we could come get you," Andie says, glancing at me.

"I suppose we should," I tell her.

We slide off either side of the bed and walk towards him. I take his right arm and she takes his left. We gently pull him away from the wall and towards the bed. While he's still trying to recover his wits, Andie and I work as a unit to free him of his jacket and shirt. She removes his belt and I unfasten his fly to dip my hand in. I know he prefers going commando when he can get away from it. He jumps when I wrap my hand around his dick, then moans as I give it a squeeze. Andie works his jeans down his legs. In a flash, he has both of us pinned to the bed, all three of us without any form of clothing.

"What the _hell_ are you two up to?" he demands, looking down at us. _"Neither_ of you like sharing, yet suddenly you're tag-teaming me. I know something is up. So spill."

Andie and I glance at each other and share a smirk. Then we turn the tables on one _very_ surprised vampire. We've both gotten to be able to move _extremely_ fast when we need to thanks to our time spent in the company of a number of vampires and a werewolf. Fast enough to have Damon on his back beneath us before he realizes what we intend to do.

"How the _hell_ did you do that?" he demands in shock.

"We spend a _lot_ of time around very fast supernaturals," I inform him.

"We learned how to move fast when we need to," Andie adds. "Maybe not as fast as _you,_ but fast enough for our purposes."

"You have been a _very_ bad boy lately," I remind him.

"Bad boys need to be taught a lesson," Andie continues.

He groans. "I've _always_ been bad," he says through gritted teeth.

We lean over him until our shoulders touch. "We know," we say simultaneously.

"You are _not_ going to fight fair, are you?" he asks.

"You fought dirty," Andie retorts.

"We're just going to show you girls can fight dirty when they need to," I explain.

"Don't worry, it won't be _all_ bad," Andie assures him.

"You might actually _thank_ us when it's all over," I tease.

"Did you rehearse this or something?" he growls.

We look at each other in surprise. "Did you rehearse?" I ask. "Cause I sure didn't."

"I didn't either," she replies. We return our attention to the vampire between us. "We didn't rehearse," Andie tells him.

"We just work well together," I put in.

"If this works out like we're hoping, we might even _continue_ working together like this."

I glance over at her with a grin. "Sounds like a plan," I agree before turning my attention back to Damon. "So, I hope you're ready for your punishment," I tell him.

"Do I have a choice?" he groans as I reach my hand down to flick my thumb over the tip of his erection.

"Not a chance," Andie tells him before dipping her head down to his left shoulder.

I had told her that she would lead this experience, since I have no idea what will bring Damon to the edge again and again without letting him fall off it. I follow her lead and place my lips on his right shoulder. We sink our teeth into his skin at the same time and his whole body _jerks._ I marvel at the exquisite taste of his blood. It does _not_ taste thick and coppery like my own blood does. Rather, it tastes like heaven and flows like smooth, liquid chocolate down my throat.

I feel his right hand bury itself in my hair, pressing my head down, holding my mouth against his skin. I know his left hand is doing the same to Andie. For now, we let him hold us against him. But _we_ are the ones in control of what happens tonight, not him.

"Elena, now," I hear Andie say softly.

I pull my head away from Damon's shoulder, using one hand to reach up and pry Damon's hand out of my hair. I smirk down at him as Andie returns to drinking his blood. I press my lips against his chest to start nipping and biting my way _slowly_ down his body to that huge dick of his, which is standing firmly at attention.

Andie and I are connected by our love for Damon, and we agreed that if tonight works out as well as we are hoping it will, we will continue to bed Damon together, forming a threesome. Threesomes are _extremely_ rare in Mystic Falls. In fact, if tonight is a success, we'll be the first threesome in this whole region since before I was born.

I slowly run my tongue over the tip of Damon's dick and he cries out, his hips bucking. I chuckle as I pull far enough away that his erection isn't shoved into my mouth. 'The _girls_ are in control tonight, darling,' I think wickedly as he _whines._ 'You'll get your chance another day.'

When his hips settle again, I return to running my tongue over his entire length, _slowly._ Only when my tongue has touched every millimeter of his rock hard dick do I give in and pull the tip into my mouth. I wrap a hand around each of his balls and start gently squeezing and massaging them while I suck and nibble at his dick. Soon, he starts shuddering and I can tell his orgasm is coming on strong and fast. _Just_ before he finds release, I pull away.

"Elena," he begs. I look at his face to see his eyes are shut tight and his fists are clenching the sheets beneath him as Andie's mouth works wonders over his chest. _"Please."_

I chuckle huskily. "Not just yet," I croon. I touch Andie on the shoulder. "You're up," I tell her when she pulls away from him to look at me.

She grins naughtily and we swap places. I know _exactly_ what he thinks she's going to do and what she is _really_ going to do. He _thinks_ she will finish bringing out the release that I started. What she is _really_ going to do is use her mouth to work wonders with his balls rather than his dick. I pull myself up until I'm straddling Damon's stomach. I lean forward and press my lips to his. He parts his lips the second my tongue touches them and I delve in to taste and explore his mouth.

His body jerks beneath me as Andie sets to her task behind me. I can tell this is going to be a night of wonders, and we've _barely_ started. I gently tease and stroke his tongue with mine. He moans into the kiss as Andie continues to work small miracles with her mouth and his balls. I finally have to pull away from the kiss to get some air in my lungs.

I grab his hand with mine and place it right at my wet core. He gives me a questioning look, and I nod. He yanks his hand from mine and runs the calloused pad of his thumb over my clit as a look of wonder crosses his face. I cry out as he slowly sinks one finger into me. Behind me Andie chuckles, pulling away from her task to help support me as Damon shows off his expertise with just his _hand_ drawing my closer and closer to the brink as he adds a second and a third finger, stretching my opening. Before he can send me over, Andie snatches his hand from my core. I whimper in need as she maneuvers me backwards until the tip of his pulsating cock is right at my entrance.

"Just relax," she tells me as she slowly helps me slide down until he's completely sheathed within me. I gasp at the pain. He is _definitely_ bigger than three fingers. "Steady," Andie breaths in my ear. "You'll get used to it soon. You just have to stay as relaxed as possible."

Damon settles his hands on my hips gently though he remains quiet, simply watching me and Andie. Apparently, he finally realized that tonight it's the girls who are running the show. I take deep, slow breaths, keeping my body as relaxed as I can get it in spite of the pain. Slowly, I feel my body adjusting to the immense size of Damon's erection. Finally, the sharp pain fades to a dull ache that is quickly overpowered by the sudden return of my _need._

I nod to let them both know I'm ready to continue. Damon just keeps his hands resting on my hips as Andie takes charge of setting the pace. The only time Damon takes control of the pattern is when he shifts my body slightly on a downward slide. I moan as his cock hits a particularly sensitive spot. I feel Andie nod and she keeps picking up the pace between me and Damon, using the new angle so that he hits that sweet spot every time. I pant and gasp as the speed continues to increase. Soon, Andie is making my body fly against Damon's. I can feel her ragged breathing on my shoulder and I realize that she is getting aroused just by helping!

I feel my walls clench tightly around Damon. A few more passes and I cry out Damon's name as the force of my orgasm blinds me and sends stars shooting through my brain. Andie helps with one more thrust and Damon let's my name out in a groan while I feel his hot, dead seed flooding into me, filling me. I collapse back against Andie as my body shudders with the aftershocks of my release. I can feel Damon shaking beneath me and realize that his release must have been just as powerful as mine.

Andie patiently supports me as Damon and I slowly come down from the heights of passion. The feel of her bare breasts on my back is almost as much a turn on as the knowledge that the night is still young, no matter _what_ the clock has to say about it. Finally, I am able to slide off of Damon with Andie's help.

"My turn," she purrs.

I chuckle and Damon moans. I can see that his cock is already standing at attention again, ready for more. She positions herself on top of Damon and quickly slides down until his completely sheathed in her. I wince slightly. She didn't even have a chance to prep her entrance because I felt both her hands on me the entire time she was helping me ride Damon. But considering how often they must have been together in the past several months, maybe she doesn't _need_ to prep her core anymore. At that thought, I wonder if maybe one day _I'll_ be able to just mount him without the need to prepare my core for his massive dick.

I place my hands on her arms but let her control her own movements. She alters her position slightly and then starts riding him, altering the pace from fast to slow and back again to quickly bring him back to the edge. Soon, she cries out and collapses back against me as her body trembles with release. That's when I aid her through a few more pumps before he cries out, his body vibrating with his orgasm.

I glance over Andie's shoulder at Damon and chuckle at the look of awe on his face. "I bet you've never experienced _this_ in a hundred and seventy years of living, huh?" I tease.

He shakes his head slowly, his eyes wide with wonder. "This is a first for me," he agrees raggedly. "Actually this is _several_ firsts for me."

"Oh?" Andie asks, finally getting her wits back together.

"Do tell," I prod.

"This is the first time I've been tag-teamed by two beautiful women," he says, holding up shaking hand to tick off the list of firsts. "The first time I was _not_ in control of _anything_. The first time I've been with two women in the same bed at the same time. The first time that I've had two _massive_ releases so close together. I think you two have ruined me for anyone else," he complains.

Andie and I exchange satisfied grins before turning back to him. "The night's still young," I tell him. "I'm sure there are other firsts we can give you."

He glance at the clock and groans. "It's nearly _midnight,_ girls," he complains. "Andie has to get up for _work_ in a few hours!"

Andie and I exchange another look and reach a silent agreement. "Then I guess we have no choice," Andie says with a sigh as she climbs off him.

"No choice in _what?"_ he demands.

We position ourselves on either side of him. "We'll have to spend the rest of the night snuggling you while we sleep," I tell him as I curl up at his right side. I lay my head on his shoulder as a massive yawn makes my jaw pop.

I know Andie's curled up on his left side. "Admit it, Damon. You _love_ being in the middle of two beautiful women," she teases sleepily.

He chuckles and wraps an arm around each of us, pulling us closer. "I _do_ love it," he tells us. "Now get some sleep girls; big day coming up."

I close my eyes, deciding that sharing Damon with Andie wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it was kinda nice._ Actually,_ we should keep it up, see where it leads. After that, my thoughts fade quickly into highly erotic dreams as I fall into a sound sleep.


End file.
